


Tall Cool One

by secretlytodream, yourlibrarian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marvel Universe, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/secretlytodream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being who they are, Tony and Loki don't just mirror one another -- they smash right on through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Cool One

**Author's Note:**

> I had an amazing opportunity to work with yourlibrarian on this video. I was blown away by her abilities to find all the parallels between the two characters and how well thought out she makes everything. We also did a commentary thing, so if you want to dig deeper and find out more about this video and the process of making it, [here it is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5819773)!

**Vidder:** Loki  
**Title:** Tall Cool One  
**Song:** Tall Cool One  
**Artist:** Robert Plant  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for all Iron Man, Thor and Avengers films.  
**Category:** character study  
**Characters/Pairings:** Loki/Tony Stark  
**Summary:** Being who they are, Tony and Loki don't just mirror one another -- they smash right on through.  
**Length:** 3:06

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vid Commentary on Tall Cool One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819773) by [secretlytodream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/secretlytodream), [yourlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian)




End file.
